Neji's 20 ways to bug Shino
by False Apology
Summary: Neji had just finished yelling at Shino for hitting on Hinata. He begins to write 20 ways to 'bug' Shino then puts them into action. What happens?
1. Chapter 1

"That guy Shino's an idiot," Neji said to himself. "He has some nerve hitting on my cousin like that!" He said.

Neji was in his room. He had just finished yelling at Shino for hitting on his cousin, Hinata, and making her embarrassed.

"Hm, how can I 'bug' him? Ha, I make myself laugh!" Neji said as he grabbed a piece of paper and pen then began to list 20 ways to 'bug' Shino.

1) Stomp on all his bugs

2) Tell him that Akamaru and Kiba told him to do it

3) Kill an ant in front of him

4) Tell Naruto if he doesn't kill bugs in front of Shino, he'll get bad luck

5) Watch Naruto be enough of an idiot to actually go and do it

6) Laugh while watching Shino try and get Naruto back

7) Steal Shino's sunglasses

8) Steal his money also, he won't be able to buy any new sunglasses

9) Tell him how 'pretty' his eyes look

10) Steal all his clothes and replace them with pink clothes

11) Steal his money again if he earned anymore

12) Watch him walk in embarrassment with no sunglasses and pink clothes

13) Watch everyone laugh at him

14) Tell him how much more 'pretty' he looks

15) Watch Sakura tell him how much she loves his new fashion of no sunglasses and pink clothes

16) Watch Sasuke cry because Sakura got over him and she went for Shino

17) Watch Sasuke cry even more because Ino went for Shino because Sakura did

18) Try convert Sasuke to be gay and tell him how awesome Shino is

19) Watch Shino awkwardly walk around Konoha with so many fan girls and fan boys

20) Replace his shampoo with permanent red hair dye

Neji put down his pen and looked at his paper as he read over his ideas and grinning. Then, Neji had an idea. "How about if I _actually _do all 20 of them!? Yeah, that'd be awesome! That'll teach him not to mess with Hinata again!" He said to himself as he set off to do number 1; Stomp on all his bugs.

Neji was trying to look for Shino then found him in a forest with all his bugs. "Hey Shino," He said.

"Hello Hyuuga," Shino replied.

"Ah, what fine bugs you must have!" Neji said in sarcasm.

Shino didn't notice his sarcasm. "Thank-you, they're very pretty aren't they, Neji?" He said.

"Yes, yes, but too bad I accedently squash bugs!" Neji said. He began stomping on all his bugs. He only missed a few, but it looked like he had squashed them all.

"**My bugs! Neji, why on earth did you do that!?**" Shino yelled in anger.

Neji laughed. "Kiba and Akamaru told me to do it!" He lied.

"Hyuuga Neji, I hate you!" Shino replied back.

"Isn't that great? You'll be getting heaps more torture from me, so you'll hate me even more! That's even more greater than great!" Neji said as he laughed and walked off.

"That stupid Hyuuga Neji!" Shino yelled. "What did I do so bad to him!?" He added.

"Ha! And then I stomped all over his bugs!" Neji said.

Naruto laughed. Neji and Naruto were at Ichiraku's ramen bar and Neji was telling him what he had done to Shino.

"I bet you anything, Shino will try and get you back!" Naruto said.

"Ha, I've got 20 ways to 'bug' him! See look!" Neji said as he handed Naruto the paper of 20 ways to 'bug' Shino.

Naruto read through them all and laughed. "He's not going to appreciate any of this!" He said as he handed Neji the paper.

"Oh, he won't have to," Neji said in an evil voice as he took the paper from Naruto and put it back in his pocket. "I've done number one and two, now I need to do number 3. Killing an ant in front of him!" He added.

"Shino's gunna freak!" Naruto said.

"That's the whole point!" Neji said.

"I thought the point was to bug him?" Naruto asked looking confused.

Neji sighed. "You're an idiot," He said as the two of them kept eating their ramen.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok, I've got an ant! It's the biggest I could find, you go get him Neji!" Neji said trying to cheer himself on.

Neji was ready for number 3, killing an ant in front of Shino. He placed the ant in a little see-through container and looked for Shino. He found him, looking pretty bored.

"Why hello, Shino," He said to Shino.

"What do you want, Hyuuga?" Shino asked. He sounded pretty miserable. He looked miserable too.

"What's with the miserable face?" Neji asked.

Shino sighed. "You should know, Hyuuga," He said. "You're why I have the miserable face!" He added.

Neji smirked. "Still upset about your stupid bugs?" Neji asked.

"They weren't stupid!" Shino yelled

"Yes they were, besides I got you a new insect!" Neji said trying to fake cheerfulness.

Shino didn't notice he was trying to fake his happiness. "Really?" He said.

"Sure do!" Neji replied as he held up the ant.

Shino stared at it with starry eyes. "It's so beautiful!" He said.

Neji smirked. _Time to get my plan into action! _"Here look, I'll demonstrate how beautiful she is," He said then coughed. He took her out of the container.

"She's a beauty!" Shino said.

Neji grinned. He pointed his index finger to the ant then squashed it. "Oops!" Neji innocently said.

Shino's mouth dropped wide open. "Neji! You killed it!" He yelled.

Neji flicked off the remains of the dead ant. "Sorry, it was an accident!" He said with an innocent face.

"Whatever, Hyuuga," Shino said as he walked off.

Neji walked around Konoha and laughed to himself. "Phase 3 complete. Next phase, number 4!" He said as he pulled out his paper to see what he needed to do for number 4. He read it aloud. "Tell Naruto that if he doesn't kill Shino's bugs, he'll get bad luck," He thought about that one for a moment. "But I already killed them all, so that's quite pointless," He said. Then, he smirked. "Unless I give him a collection of bugs!" He said. Neji ran around Konoha collecting ants, spiders, flies and butterflies. He put them all in another see-through container and then gave it to Shino as a present and this time, he didn't kill it.

"Thanks, Hyuuga," Shino said as he took the container with bugs and walked off.

Neji smirked. "My pleasure," He muttered. He looked around for Naruto and as expected, he found him at Ichiraku's ramen bar.

"Naruto!" Neji called out to him. He sat down next to Naruto he was too busy stuffing his face with ramen.

"Of! Hesh Neshi!" Naruto said with a mouthful of ramen.

Neji sighed. "Well anyway, Naruto, I just found out something!" He said in a scary voice.

Naruto looked scared. "Whaf dish jo shind oush!?" He asked.

Neji sighed again. Why can't he just swallow the ramen? "I found out that, if you don't squash Shino's bugs, you'll get bad luck!" Neji said still using his scary voice.

Naruto swallowed all the ramen in his mouth and nearly chocked. "No way!" He said in disbelief.

"It's true, Naruto! You better go do it now!" Neji said.

Naruto nodded as the two of them walked to find Shino. They found him in his usual spot, in a forest.

"Hey Shino!" Naruto greeted him.

"Hello Uzumaki. Hello Hyuuga," Shino said.

Naruto looked down to the ground and found all of Shino's bugs on the ground. Naruto smiled. This was his chance to prevent his bad luck!! "Shino, I'm sorry!" He yelled.

"For what?" Shino asked. He was so confused.

Naruto began squashing all of Shino's bugs. Shino just stood there with his mouth dropped wide open. Neji smirked.

"Naruto I hate you!" Shino yelled as he tried to attack Naruto.

Neji laughed so hard. He left the two and began to walk around Konoha alone. He got out his list. "Ok, so I told Naruto to squash Shino's bugs, That's complete. I also did 5 and 6, to watch Naruto doing it and laugh while Shino tries to get Naruto back. Now for number 7, to take away all of Shino's sunglasses!" Neji said out loud. Since Shino wasn't home, he snuck into Shino's house and searched for all his sunglasses. Lucky for Neji, all of Shino's things were organised, so he found all of his sunglasses in one box. Neji carried the box and donated the sunglasses to the poor children. Then, he remembered number 8, to steal his money so that he couldn't buy anymore. He ran back into his house and stole all his money then took it all to himself. Then, he suddenly remembered he didn't steal _all _of Shino's sunglasses! Shino was still wearing the last pair! He ran to Shino. "Shino!" He yelled

"Yes, Hyuuga?" Shino answered.

Neji put his innocent voice on. "I lost my sunnies! May I borrow yours since you have so many?" He asked.

Shino sighed. "Fine, just wait, no peeking!" He said.

Neji closed his eyes. Shino took off his sunglasses then covered his eyes with his hand. "Ok Hyuuga, here are my sunnies," He said.

Neji took the sunnies and ran off to donate them to the poor children, but Shino didn't know that he was going to. Shino walked back home with his hands over his eyes and only a little gap between his hands so he can see through them.

Neji smirked. "This is so awesome!" He said to himself.


End file.
